


Dude, For Real?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [15]
Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: Fictober 2019, Flirting, M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Shayne really needs a distraction from the boring side of work. He finds that in the Mythical Kitchen.





	Dude, For Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 15 Prompt: "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Dude you have the weirdest job," Shayne was bored, needed a distraction from all the edits he was making.  
  
He found that distraction in the Mythical Kitchen. The chef there named Josh. Shayne had watched enough of their bosses' videos to know the dude was skilled and a little unusual. The guy was taller than he was, but also appeared to be working out if the way his biceps would flex under his wandering gaze was any indication.  
  
"I'm just paid to cook. Just like you're paid to act and be funny," the chef quipped. There was no venom in the words, just pure unadulterated truth.  
  
"Yeah but you also get to torture the guys who pay you. Isn't that a little unnerving?" the actor watched as some sort of mystery 'food' object was removed from the fridge.  
  
"Not really, the writers pitch the idea to the guys, they say yes or no, I get a list of things they'd like to see, and I make it happen," Josh seemed to be inspecting whatever the mystery item was before his brows knit into a frown and slid it into the trash.  
  
"What even was that?" Shayne was blown away at how calm the guy was.  
  
"Cod sperm. Should have been tossed ages ago. I don't know how it was still there. Unless Chase is trolling me again..." a thoughtful hum escaped the chef before he went back to investigating the nightmare fridge.  
  
"See!" Shayne could hear how his voice pitched higher, "That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
Josh just laughed at the actor's outburst, "It's cool man. I get it. Most people would be really off-put with what I have to do. But it's my job. It's fun and I wouldn't trade it for the world. You feelin' hungry bro?"  
  
Shayne blinked, "Depends, is it coming out of the nightmare fridge? The door of mystery exotic meats?"  
  
That earned him a spine tingling laugh that made his face flush. "Of course not. Unless you really want some," the fridge swung open and a package crinkled, "testicles. Got a lot of those in here." Josh put the package back and was looking through what appeared to be several packages of god knows what animal's balls.  
  
"Yeah I'm good thanks," Shayne rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"That's fair. Alright, let’s get you something to eat and send you back off to your office," the chef stepped over towards the 'normal' fridge.  
  
"Wh-How?"  
  
"Please, unless you're here to check out my guns, you're escaping from work. I'm not going to be the fall guy when you don't meet a deadline," Josh leveled Shayne with a look over his glasses.  
  
"Alright you caught me. But your guns are looking pretty good, what you lift?" Shayne was hoping to buy even just a little bit more time with the chef.  
  
"No way man. You probably lift way more than I do," Josh's laugh bounced out of the fridge and into the kitchen.  
  
"It's not about how much you lift. It's how you do it."  
  
Josh leaned back to look at him over his glasses again. "How about this, you let me make you lunch, and when you're done work, we can go to the gym together? You can spot for me."  
  
And boy if that didn't make Shayne's heart sing in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to examine in this very instance, "You got it bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Toot toot! Lookit my ship. It's just too soft for me
> 
> Come say [hallo!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
